Breaking Up Is Hard To Do
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Prompt: We have so much break-up sex we're back together now. Set somewhere after Season 2: Episode 10, "The Head of the Pig."


A/N: I lost the prompt this came from, but it was basically, "we have so much break-up sex we're back together now."

* * *

"We can't keep doing this," Mike weakly protested as Paige fumbled with his belt. His resolve quickly weakened as their clothes quickly made their way to the floor and it wasn't long before he was too tangled up in her to think about all the reasons why they needed to stop doing _this_.

Because why in the world would he want to stop falling into bed with an insanely beautiful woman?

Maybe, because all they did was fight.

Mike pushed all the fights and the lies out of his mind. Instead he concentrated on Paige. He placed his hands on her hips as she slowly rocked herself over him. The blissful look on her face almost made him forget that minutes before they had been arguing again.

"Mike, Mike, Mike..."

Hearing his name repeated like a mantra was enough to bring him back into the present. He slipped his hand between them and it wasn't long before she cried out his name. He bucked his hips and groaned out hers as he finished. She collapsed on top of him and he sloppily kissed her as their breathing evened out. She slid off of him, and he held her close, not wanting to let her go just yet.

Moments like these seemed to be the only time they didn't fight and he wanted it to last. Their truces only lasted for as long as they were in bed together. Because once reality settled in again, they would make their way to their respective corners until the next time they had a large blow up fight.

Even though her girls were out of Sylmar, there was still plenty to fight about. His lie about Lina. Her lie about forgiving him to get him out of there so she could raid the place. Him going undercover there without telling her first. Her shutting him out. Him not coming clean about Jessica. Her pushing him to sleep with Jessica for resources.

Even though that case ended weeks ago, there was plenty of blame to go around for the both of them.

Mike loosened his hold on Paige but kept his arm around her. "Don't go," Mike murmured as he trailed kisses along her neck. He slid his hand up her back, trying to coax her into staying. He didn't expect her to stay the night, although he wouldn't mind if she did. But he wasn't ready for her to leave just let.

Paige sighed, relaxing against him for a moment before placing her hand on his chest. "I can't stay. You know I can't stay. We're not together. That was just break-up sex." Paige slipped out of bed and started slowly getting dressed.

Mike bitterly laughed and climbed out of bed to get dressed. "I wish you'd stop saying that."

"Saying what?" Paige asked as she ran her fingers through her hair. "We're not together. All we do is fight."

"That's not true and you know it."

"We're fighting right now."

Mike glanced at his normally neat bed. The blankets were on the floor and the sheets were all tangled up. "Pretty sure that's not all we do."

Paige rolled her eyes. "It's just break-up sex, Mike." Her tone was condescending, like she was lecturing a child.

"We've had so much break-up sex that we're back together now," Mike said. This was more than sex and Paige knew it. Sure, they were both guilty of picking a fight with each other. Because once they started arguing, the argument would inevitably turn into why things they didn't work out between them and it wouldn't be long before one of them silenced the other with a kiss.

Tonight, he picked a fight with Paige. She called him infuriating before kissing him.

"You can't just decide that we're back together. We never fixed anything!"

"We've been having break-up sex longer than we dated!"

"See! This is why we can't be together. We can't agree on anything." Paige grabbed her hoodie from the floor and started making her exit.

Mike grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, "We agree on a lot of things and maybe we don't agree on this, but what we're doing right now, we can't keep doing it."

Paige smirked at him, "That's what you say now."

"I mean it. If we're done, then we're done and we should move on." Not that he wanted to move on, but falling into bed with Paige repeatedly wasn't helping things.

"Is that what you want Mike?" Paige dropped her hoodie on the floor and pushed Mike towards the bed. "You want me moving on with some other guy? You want someone else? You're saying you don't want me?"

Mike possessively dug his fingers into her hips at the thought of another guy touching Paige. "You know what I want," Mike growled. He wanted her. He always wanted her. He had wanted her since the first moment he saw her. The idea of him wanting someone else was laughable and they both knew it.

Paige met his gaze and pushed him down on the bed. She pulled her shirt over her head. "Tell me to leave," Paige dared him as she settled herself down on his lap.

Mike pulled her down for a possessive kiss. He wasn't sure he cared that she called his bluff. Not if the end result was having her in his arms, even if it was just for now. "I'm done breaking up with you," Mike huskily whispered.

"That so?"

Instead of answering her, Mike slowly kissed Paige and was hit with a flood of memories. Secret glances. Stolen kisses. Flirty touches.

Mike rolled them over and pinned her wrists down. It was an illusion. They both knew she could easily break free and kick his ass, but she stayed still, clearly willing to let him have his way with her. And normally, he would love that.

But not tonight.

He didn't want to have to pick a fight with her when he wanted to be with her. Mike framed her face in his hands and brushed his lips over hers a few more times.

Mike rolled off her before he lost his nerve. "I can't fight with you anymore."

"We're not fighting."

"You just said - "

"Right now. We're not fighting right now." Paige leaned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Paige..."

His voice trailed off as she trailed her fingers up his chest. He was weak. All it took was a simple touch to render him helpless. The only way for him to stop this was for him to leave, but they were in his room and he wanted to save what was left of his pride. His eyes closed and he relaxed as she lovingly traced her fingers along his face.

"See, we're not fighting," Paige murmured as she inched closer to him.

He opened his eyes and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw her staring down at him. _That_ look. It had been _months_ since he had seen that look in her eyes. She was looking at him with a softness, a tenderness. This was how she used to look at him.

Not wanting to misread the situation, he waited for her to continue.

"We're making up."

He smiled at her choice in words. "You know if we're making up..."

Paige silenced him with a kiss, "I know."

THE END


End file.
